The objective of the Administrative Core is to provide comprehensive administrative support to the Program Project grant Prenatal Programming of Reproductive Health and Disease consistent with NICHD POI Research guidelines. University of Michigan policy, and applicable State and Federal regulations. The Administrative Core will: 1) foster and coordinate communication amongst members of the Program Project, between projects and other research programs. Centers and Institutes in the University; 2) maintain communication with and writing reports to granting agency; 3) aid in sustaining scientific momentum, maintaining the quality of research performed, and ensure timely publications of findings; 4) ensure quality control; 5) organize the Steering Committee meetings; 6) plan and arrange the annual External Committee meeting; and 7) maintain minutes of the Steering and the External Committee meetings. The Administrative Core will manage the Program Project budget and consult with steering committee as needed to assure that Program Project and Core budgets are efficiently utilized and scientific progress is maintained.